Not-so-Generic Naruto story
by Beacon21
Summary: Just a not-so-generic Naruto story. This is a story about a boy who grew into a man. With enemies in all corners of the world, how will he succeed in fulfilling his dream? Will he fall or will he rise to greater heights?


Naruto's Fight with Neji during the Chunin Exams:-

It was the time of the Chunnin exams in the Village Hidden in Leaves. A time when Genin are tested to see if they have what it takes to become Chunnin. It consisted to three phases. But since lots of Genin had passed the second phases, Preliminaries were held so that the weak would be weeded out. After a lot of battles, the Preliminaries were over and Naruto (who is our Main Character) had just won a fight against Kiba and his dog Akamaru by farting at them.

"Take that! I'm now on my way to becoming Hokage (literally - Fire Shadow, but here it means the Leader of his village) now all I gotta do beat up the next guy I'm supposed to fight" thought Naruto as he began dancing and cheering. Sadly, all was not well, because Naruto picked random numbers from a crazy snake lady called Anko and it was decided that a match between Naruto and Neji Hyuuga would be cool.

Neji was a crazy crazy guy who tried to kill his cousin Hinata because she couldn't protect herself when she was, like, three years old. Anyways, the actually story it seemed, was that an ambassador from the Village Hidden in Clouds tried to kidnap three year old Hinata so that they could have her eyes (which is kinda creepy).

So when Hinata's father, Hiashi caught the Cloud Ambassador trying to kidnap Hinata, he temporarily lost his sanity and killed the creepy guy who tried to kidnap his daughter (which father who doesn't love his little princess wouldn't?). But the Village Hidden in Clouds (who were bastards) blackmailed the Village Hidden in Leaves for killing their ambassador (although it was perfectly reasonable to kill the ambassador because he was a pedophile) and with the threat of war.

They demanded to have the body of Hiashi Hyuuga, the guy who killed the ambassador for trying to kidnap his daughter. But Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi decided to go in place of Hiashi. So Hizashi's kid Neji realized that he hated his clan because they were bastards who sacrificed his father and forced him to go in place of Hiashi so that the clan-head, Hiashi, could live to see another day.

So that brings us to the present. Naruto decided to visit his team-mate Sasuke Uchiha (who also has a sad and somewhat-depressing back-story, but this is a story about the fight between Naruto and Neji, and thus, has very little to do with Sasuke) who was in the hospital because Orochimaru, another pedophile who liked young boys, bit his neck and gave a 'Cursed Seal'. His instructor Hatake Kakashi, a cyclops with an actually depressing back-story, was watching over Sasuke and had managed to seal up the cursed seal as it was affecting Sasuke.

But Naruto wasn't allowed to go into Sasuke's room because the receptionist at the Hospital was a complete bitch and didn't tell Naruto Sasuke's room no. because she didn't want the Last Uchiha to be affected by the Demon (For those of you who don't know, Naruto has Kyuubi, a Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed into his body, but the story behind that is pretty long and I don't wanna type that much).

Anyways, after Kakashi came out into the reception room, he saw his student Naruto getting into an argument with the receptionist. He called out to Naruto "Yo Naruto!" Naruto having heard his name being called ran up to his ninja-instructor and began rapidly asking him questions. 'Kakashi-sensei! What's going on? How is Sasuke? Is he going to okay? Is he going to die? If he dies can I have his stuff?"

Kakashi ignored his questions and told him "I'm afraid I can't let you visit Sasuke yet. He is still recovering." Naruto shrugged and asked "Hey sensei! You wanna help me train for my fight against Neji?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "Hmmmmm... no." "But why not sensei?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Because I need to train Sasuke for his match against Gaara" Now Gaara was another crazy guy with a sad and somewhat-depressing backstory. But I wanna finish writing this quickly so I'm not really gonna spend time telling you about it. "B-but I need all the help I can get for my fight against Neji!?"

'All the help you can get, eh?' thought Kakashi as an idea struck him. "Alright, I'm going to give you my amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon for fight bad guys."

Kakashi removed a small sealing scroll from his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

"This thing has my amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon for fighting bad guys" said Kakashi. "Only wear it when you're training and when you fight. It can make you undefeatable"

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he took the sealing scroll.

'Also, you can't eat ramen if you want to use this.'

Naruto eyes had waterfalls of tears flowing out of them.

Kakashi just smiled with his one visible eye.

-Insert training montage-

Naruto looked up as the sun was rising. He had awakened himself with the help of his, now broken, alarm clock at 5 a.m.

He decided to run in the forest.

-Insert rigorous amounts of training-

Naruto prepared himself with the help of Kakashi's amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon.

He punched through trees, through rocks, even through the concrete on the roads.

He also had to pay 10,000 yen as a fine for causing damage to public property.

And he didn't eat ramen.

For one whole month.

He had gone for one whole month without a single bowl of ramen.

Basically, he was in hell.

-Insert rigorous amounts of training-

He made use of secret training place (Because every Naruto fanfic has one). He unsealed the scroll given to him by Kakashi which contained Kakashi's amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon. As he unsealed his amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon, golden light began to glow from the sealing scroll. Naruto looked at his amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon and he was enlightened. He realized what had to be done. And he trained himself on how to use it. He trained very hard.

-One month later-

Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane the losers who did nothing but guard a gate which was going nowhere, sat down in the bleachers of the Arena.

'Who'd have thought that the little squirt would make it so far?' said Izumo

'Yeah, well his luck's about to run out. He's going up against one of the Hyuuga clan kids.' replied Kotetsu.

Hinata Hyuuga who was sitting next to them thought to herself 'Why would these losers who do nothing think so badly about Naruto who made it to the final rounds?'

'Yeah, I thought that too, at first. But now he's there and I'm sitting here' Thought Kiba Inuzuka. His dog Akamaru just whimpered.

Naruto stepped into the arena prepared for the Final stage of the Chunin exams. He realized that the Proctor had changed, but that's not why I'm writing this story. This story is supposed to be about the battle between Naruto and Neji. Nothing else is important. Just the battle.

Naruto smiled. Today was going to be the day when he finally became a Chunin. He knew he was going to beat anyone and everyone who tried to fight against him, because of his (actually Kakashi's) amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon.

The Proctor, whose name was Genma Shiranui began the match with a shout of 'Begin!'

Then people began to cheer.

'You got something to say to me?' asked Neji in a cool bad guy voice.

'I got nothing to say to you, you fool!' said Naruto.

Neji frowned. He had planned to start the match with a well-prepared speech about how Failures like Naruto remained Failures no matter how much effort Naruto put in training to get stronger, he never would. Naruto had ignored him.

Neji was beginning to get annoyed.

'I vowed to win for Hinata. And that's what I'm about to do!' said Naruto

Neji unleashed his 'Byakugan'

Naruto unsealed his (actually Kakashi's) amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon.

-Meanwhile, in the crowd of spectators-

Might Gai, one of the Jounin teachers, gasped.

'WHAT HAS MY COOL AND HIP RIVAL DONE?'

Asuma and Kurenai, the remaining Jounin teachers, looked at him like they always did. With shock and no small amount of confusion.

'What do you mean?' asked Asuma.

'MY HIP AND COOL RIVAL HAS GIVEN HIS STUDENT THE MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON HE COULD!' shouted Gai.

Asuma and Kurenai removed the plugs from their ears. 'Indoor voice, Gai' reprimanded Kurenai.

This was followed by a loud 'Sorry' by Gai.

'What did you mean by the most dangerous weapon?' asked Asuma (again)

'MY COOL AND HIP RIVAL, KAKASHI, HAS GIVEN THE MOST DANGEROUS WEAPON TO HIS STUDENT, NARUTO!'

Kurenai punched him in the face.

'Stop shouting!' she hypocritically shouted.

'But what did you mean by the most dangerous weapon?' asked Asuma, for the third time.

'The most dangerous weapon is the coolness and hipness that Kakashi used to have. This weapon has been given to Naruto by Kakashi.'

'What are you even talking about?' said Kurenai

'When we were young, Kakashi and I used to have lots of battles. As you can see I have kept my youthful hairstyle from those battles. However, when Kakashi became a Jounin, he decided to change his hairstyle for some reason. I think it has something to do with the Sharingan, but I'm not very sure!'

'What does Kakashi's hairstyle have to do with anything?' questioned Asuma

'His hairstyle made him powerful. And now he has given that power to his student. Perhaps I should have shown Neji-kun the POWER OF YOUTHFUL HAIR!'

'What the hell are you talking about?' asked Kurenai.

'Don't you see how shiny and youthful my hair is?' said Gai, as he whipped his hair back and forth.

'Uh… yeah?' said Kurenai and Asuma at the same time.

'A man's hair has power! You ever see a man with a chesthair? Their Chesthair gives them endurance. Every man who has a beard can cut down trees in just one swing! Just the same way, Naruto's hairstyle is going to make him undefeatable!'

-Now, on with the battle-

Naruto unsheathed his weapon. He then put it on his head. Neji just looked at him.

'He has the look. He's much calmer now. Much more focused' thought Neji.

'I shall enjoy ripping that look off and putting one of despair on his face!' thought Neji.

-Insert Cowboy music 'High Noon'-

After five minutes of not moving at all, Neji decided to attack. Naruto waited for Neji to come close, he punched him right in the face! Then he kicked Naruto right where it hurts. You know, right there!

Soon enough, Neji got up and gave his 'You are fate's bitch' speech again, but in a higher audio tone. Then he said 'You should give up before I decide to really hurt you!'

Naruto ignored him again.

Neji got angry and attacked.

Naruto defended again and went to strike once Neji slowed down.

Neji dusted himself off and said something, but Naruto didn't even hear him. He rushed to Naruto to hit him, but Naruto dodged his attacks as much as he could and struck once Neji got winded.

This kept on going on for a while.

'Why isn't he feeling tired? I've been hitting him with the Eight Trigrams style for a while' thought Neji.

Naruto stood with his weapon on his head.

Neji decided to give this attack his all.

'Eight Trigrams style: Sixty-four palms!' he shouted.

Naruto was able to dodge the first few strikes, but as the attack got faster and faster, he was unable to escape from Neji's chakra filled palms.

Naruto was blown back after being struck in such quick succession.

-Meanwhile, in the Contestant box-

The remaining Chunin match contestants were surprised. 'How had Naruto/that blonde kid managed to hang on for such a long time' they thought. 'No matter, he'll lose to the Hyuuga prodigy now' they all thought.

-The Battle-

Naruto had bruises on his body, but he got up. His amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon had given him the strength to stand up.

His body began to give out an ethereal glow.

His weapon glinted in the sun.

He smiled.

He struck.

Neji flew back with one punch from Naruto.

But he twisted himself in mid-air and landed on his feet just a cat would do. The pain in his gut would have to wait until the end of the match.

Neji ran at Naruto about to strike him with another attack of the Eight Trigrams Style.

But Naruto jumped back and threw some kunai at Neji.

Neji pulled out his own kunai and used them to block the attack.

As Neji was defending himself from the kunai, Naruto ran towards him with the intention of ending the match.

Neji saw Naruto running in his direction and prepared himself to use his trump card.

Just as Naruto was about the hit Neji, Neji shouted 'Heavenly Spin!' and spun in one place.

Naruto was thrown back because of the force and spin of the Hyuuga ultimate defense.

'Do you see now?' asked Neji. 'Nothing you ever do will be of any consequence. You are nothing but a failure. You should accept that and just give up.'

'Screw you!' shouted Naruto. 'I'm the guy that's gonna be Hokage! And nuthin' you do or say is gonna change that, ya hear? Nuthin'!' he shouted.

'Consider this your last chance…' spoke Neji with venom in his voice.

'You can take your last chance and shove it where the sun don' shine! I promised Hinata that I would defeat you, no matter what!'

'Grrr… fine. You have made a decision, but are you ready to deal with its consequences?' muttered Neji.

'Bring it on!' shouted Naruto.

Neji said nothing.

He simply struck.

As fluid as a flowing river.

As quick as lightning released from the skies.

As unstoppable as a tidal wave of the largest ocean.

Naruto fell onto one knee. His body had just suffered from a barrage of chakra-infused palm strikes.

-The Remaining Genin-

Tenten, the bun-haired ninja smiled.

'See, I told you guys, Neji isn't going to lost to a dead-last like that guy.'

'When did she say that?' everyone thought.

'Who is she anyways?'

-The Battle-

Naruto got up.

He pointed at Neji.

'Alright! You may have had the adv- adva- the power to beat me, until now, but I ain't gonna hold back now, ya know!'

-The Crowd-

They all had a huge blob of sweat when they realized that Naruto didn't know how to pronounce the word 'advantage'.

Some shook their heads in despair.

Others shook with amusement at the foolish Genin who was about to lose to the Hyuuga kid.

How wrong they were.

-Battle-

Neji blinked once and the nerves around his eyes deepened.

Naruto jumped head-first at Neji.

His weapon shone in the rays of the morning sun.

Neji prepared himself.

'Heavenly Spin' he shouted.

Naruto, who had flung himself with such force that the floor where he had stood cracked, crashed into the Neji's dome of chakra.

-Crowd-

They all gasped.

-Battle-

Naruto's amazing-ultimate-super-secret-weapon began to make cracks in Neji's so-called 'Ultimate Defense'.

There were bright lights surrounding them.

Naruto gave a shout to increase his power.

Neji also gave a shout, but it was not a manly shout and thus, did nothing to increase his power.

Neji's shield bent inside and had lots of cracks in it.

Neji attempted to spin faster to prevent it from breaking.

But his attempts were futile.

Naruto gave one last ounce of strength and broke through Neji's dome of chakra.

Naruto and Neji were consumed by an explosion.

Naruto flew out of the explosion and head-butted Neji right in the face.

There were spirals in the place of Neji's eyes.

Neji collapsed into the wall behind him.

It took them three days to dislodge him from the wall.

The proctor (who was sleeping with his eyes open) suddenly twitched.

He looked at the stadium. One of the contestants was lodged into the wall. The other one was still standing.

'Well, at least I get paid for this' he thought to himself

'Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!' he shouted.

-C-

The crowd was in shock. The Neji Hyuuga was favored to win. After all, he was supposed to be a clan genius and best shinobi of his class.

Hinata smiled to herself.

Rock Lee decided to challenge Naruto once he had recovered from his injuries.

Kiba smirked since his sister couldn't tease him anymore after another one of the best ninjas from a clan had lost to the dead-last from his class.

Chouji just continued to eat chips.

Shino… I didn't notice what he was doing. Sorry.

Ino and Sakura were shocked at how Naruto managed to defeat one of the geniuses.

Tenten's jaw had hit the floor.

Shikamaru was sleeping.

The jounin teacher's weren't as surprised, since Gai had already told them about Kakashi's special technique and how Naruto wouldn't be defeated by his student.

-B-

Naruto took off the afro-wig. He smiled. He was one step closer…

One step closer to becoming the Hokage...

One step closer to achieving his dream...

* * *

Beacon21's Notes:

I regret writing this while drunk on coffee at 3 am.

I'll probably update it if you guys/gals find it okay.

So please, tell me what you think...


End file.
